


Office Hours

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RoK & SoK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, F/F, Foreplay, PDA, Teasing, this probably could've been rated T but I'm not taking that chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "Rangi feels a hand gently glide across her shoulder. 'Hey.' a deep, rich voice says into her ear.'Hi.' she replies without looking up from the email she's reading on her phone.The source of the voice situates herself directly across from Rangi, taking up her peripherals.'What's a strong, handsome fella like you doing all alone in a place like this?'Rangi's sure the blush betrays her, but she looks up to give her companion an unimpressed look."
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Yokoya Exports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I know it looks like it's building up to smut but I'm not writing that. Use your imagination ~~PBS Kids & you~~.

Rangi feels a hand gently glide across her shoulder. "Hey." a deep, rich voice says into her ear.

"Hi." she replies without looking up from the email she's reading on her phone.

The source of the voice situates herself directly across from Rangi, taking up her peripherals.

"What's a strong, handsome fella like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

Rangi's sure the blush betrays her, but she looks up to give her companion an unimpressed look. **S** he takes in the sight; the woman sports a wide, crooked grin on her tan, freckled face. She's stunning. & that's before taking into account her toned arms unobstructed by her professional-looking green dress. It brings out her emerald eyes. It also hugs her curves just right, & Rangi finds her blush grow deeper. The laced gloves covering up her scarred hands doesn't escape her notice either.

"Reading emails." Speaking of which, she tears her gaze from the woman & returns it to her device. "We're in a boardroom, Kyoshi. There's a meeting happening in ten minutes."

She hums in acknowledgement, but drags a foot along the inside of Rangi's leg regardless.

This is... unusual for Kyoshi. Especially in public. The giant almost never expresses _any_ of her needs without prying.

"Who are you & what have you done with my wife?" the shorter woman deadpans while casting a suspicious look.

"You know I've flirted with you before, right?"

"At home. Usually after _I_ started it. Not within ten minutes of a board meeting."

"Come on," Kyoshi retorts while scanning the area behind Rangi's head. She leaves her perch against the table, does her best attempt to saunter the half-step between them, & straddles her wife. "We both know Beifong's gonna say nothing for the next two hours." She drags her fingers along the collar of Rangi's silky, red dress shirt. "Besides," She brings her mouth to her wife's ear & husks "I'm much more fun to play with."

"Agni, you're cheesy." she shakily breathes.

"Not my fault it works."

Kyoshi trails her hands down Rangi's arms, picks each of them up by the wrist, & places the woman's hands on her own hips. Rangi reacts automatically, pulling her closer.

"Seriously, rocks-for-brains, what has gotten into you?"

She shrugs. "Guess I just want some alone time with you. Between work, & Koko, we've both been so busy lately." She trails of a little at the end.

"I suppose we could take a day for each other over the weekend." Rangi ponders, now cupping Kyoshi's cheek with one hand.

"Y'know," The taller woman teases. "If you'd just let Kirima or Wong babysit, we could do that a little more often."

Rangi just angrily stares at her.

"Your mother can't keep being the _only_ person besides us to watch her. Pretty soon, she'll start being invited to sleepovers."

"... Fine." She huffs. "I will _consider_ thinking about letting Wong babysit. Not Kirima."

Kyoshi gives her a soft smile. "Thank you." She quickly scans for prying eyes once again before chastely kissing her wife.

"People will start filtering in soon." Rangi informs after a couple seconds of touching foreheads.

Kyoshi hums in protest but ultimately places a quick kiss on Rangi's hairline before extracting herself.  
  


**.oOo.  
  
**

The meeting is torturous. Rangi spends the entire time trying to keep a blush from showing, while Kyoshi keeps teasing her from under the table with her long legs.

& Kyoshi was right. Lu's saying fuck-all & has been for over an hour now.

She gives in. Knowing full well that only she & Kyoshi can read it, she starts writing love notes in her wife's native language. In traditional characters no less. Both to make them harder to read on the off-chance a colleague took a class, & because it looks prettier than the simplified syllabograms.

Just when she thinks she's gained the upper hand, Kyoshi starts writing her own little letters. Rangi's blush comes back in full force.

Then, the notes start becoming less about bad one-liners, & more about seduction.

Rangi has to excuse herself to the restroom when one reads _'I need you so much that if you took me right now I wouldn't even care if they watched.'_

Hopefully everyone thinks she's constipated.

When she returns, Kyoshi slides her notepad across the table. It's full of scribbles on what she missed, this time in simplified characters- probably for time. Still, nothing's actually of note. The little heart in the corner is cute though. She writes her own _'Thank you.'_ before returning it. Rangi congratulates herself for only barely missing the alignment Kyoshi has for it in her head.  
  


**.oO0O0Oo.**  
  


Once they're both home Rangi has cooled down by quite a lot. That doesn't stop her for making a beeline for their bed though.

Kyoshi, thankfully, is close on her tail.

Rangi pushes the taller woman onto the mattress the second she can; following up with pinning her arms above her by the wrists; & leveling a glare from above, nose-to-nose.

_**"Brat."** _

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with this, but it's the first Rangshi fic I've written since so:
> 
> I am HIGHLY disappointed that no one called me out for ending "The Flying Metal Company" with a Spın̈al Tap reference.


End file.
